


Carnival Games

by OhMyGawdLookAtHer (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Carnival, Freddy - Freeform, Games, Goldie - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, SUCK - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OhMyGawdLookAtHer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldie takes Freddy to the carnival where, apparently, they learn Freddy sucks at throwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and short, please don't hate me.

"This game is ridiculous!" Freddy growled, turning his back on the carnival game; he'd spent all his money trying to win. He had only one go left. 

The man standing behind the stall laughed at his customer, Freddy's own boyfriend did the same thing. Goldie abruptly stopped laughing when Freddy smacked his arm, Goldie rubbed his arm, smiling sheepishly. His twin huffed and pouted, giving Goldie a excellent view of his adorable face.

"M'sorry, babe." The man at the stool slured, this made Goldie glower and Freddy freeze up. "No Giant Cuddle Buddy for you. Unless, you hit all three bottles with your last ball."

Freddy glared again, he tightened his fist. No way was he ever going to win. Suddenly, his last ball was picked up, Freddy eyes snapped towards his boyfriend's, who looked determined. Goldie examined the stationary before hurling his arm forward, releasing his grip on the ball while doing so, the ball ran straight through the bottles, smashing them. The ball then bounced of the back wall and back at the man's head, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain. Eventually, he passed out from blood loss.

"Don't call my CareBear 'babe', bitch boy." Goldie hissed, picking up the Giant Cuddle Buddy and Freddy, walking off. Despite Freddy's reluctance, he allowed Goldie to cling to him; Goldie was bound to throw a tantrum if Freddy said no, anyway.


End file.
